1. Field of the Invention
The present inventions relates to a method for identification of a light inductive charger, particularly to the method in which a light receiver and a light emitter are installed on the emitting and receiving terminals of the wireless charging receiver as an identifying device, and the microprocessor of the emitting terminal determines the corresponding receiving terminal according to the light receiving state of the light receiver, so that wireless power energy is emitted to the receiving terminal for charging purpose.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nowadays, the age of electronics technology and worldwide access of Internet make various kinds of digital products, for example, digital cameras, mobile phones, multimedia video and audio players (MP3, MP4 or MP5 players, etc.) and other kinds of portable AV electronic devices, flood into our life, and these portable electronic devices tend to be light, thin, short and miniature in design.
Yet, the first thing to be addressed in achieving portability of portable electronic devices is power supply for these products, and the most common solution is to build rechargeable batteries into these devices, so that the batteries can be recharged when the devices run out of electricity. However, as portable electronic devices of different firms have different specifications and have specific chargers compatible with the devices, when a new portable electronic device is bought, an additional charger is required to be compatible with it, thus making the acquisition cost for these devices increase significantly. Besides, if there are many chargers for portable electronic devices, it will cause considerable convenience in management and require some room for these chargers, thus making it not convenient to keep and carry them for use.
In light of this, some firms develop wireless charging devices to transmit power by utilizing electromagnetic induction, which provide excellent convenience through contactless power supply on the principle of electromagnetic induction, making such devices in the limelight immediately after having been launched into the marketplace. Currently, wireless charging devices available in the marketplace mainly include two types: those with identifying function and those without identifying function. With regard to system design, wireless charging devices without identifying function can emit energy of wireless electromagnetic waves continuously from the emitting terminal. No matter what object the receiving terminal is, their emitting antennas will emit power energy toward the object continuously. If the receiving terminal is not a designed charger at this moment, the power energy will heat up the metal objects and may cause dangers. For wireless charging devices with identifying function, the receiving terminal of the charges has a microprocessor capable of feeding back signals to the emitting terminal for identification purpose. Only after a charger designed for the system is identified, the receiving terminal will begin to charge. Thus, the system design with identifying function provides better safety. So it is necessary to apply the identifying function into wireless charging devices for safety considerations. However, such charging devices need to transmit signals through wireless communication, thus requiring microprocessors or detection chips to be installed at the receiving terminal. This will result in complicated circuit layout and high production costs of these charging devices. Moreover, high-cost design is not applicable to electronic products with low unit prices, and this will limit the scope of its use and needs to be solved by those engaged in this field through optimized design.